


Lost Lambs to the Flock

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [138]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Post-Series, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Until these lost lambs are returned to the flock, the Beast cannot be fully at ease with his ascendancy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Lambs to the Flock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 15 July 2016  
> Word Count: 323  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 15. things you said with too many miles between us  
> Summary: "Until these lost lambs are returned to the flock, the Beast cannot be fully at ease with his ascendancy."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set about two to three weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Sequel to: [Unexpected Discovery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7474299)  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was _supposed_ to be about Margot and Sr. Greta. That didn't quite happen, just as the prompt kind of got sidetracked. But I'm okay with that. I like what the muses give me most of the time, and this does focus on Margot's prophetic ability that I've alluded to in previous fics in this series.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"They come," she whispers to herself. Her face is turned toward the sun, a smile on her face, but her eyes vacantly stare at whatever inner world she's currently in. "There is no longer any way to subvert the confrontation that must happen for the Beast to take his next step."

Ann happens to be the one sitting with Margot this afternoon. She's been working on a press release for Damien, not trusting the publicity department with such an important event quite yet. As Margot begins to talk, she pauses to look at the older woman. The new locale, proper medication, and attention from people who _actually_ want her around have all helped toward more lucidity for Margot. Her doctors have no idea how to explain the improvements, and no one at the estate is willing to clue them in just yet.

"What confrontation, Margot?" she asks softly, not wanting to startle the woman out of what may well be a prophetic phase. She flips to a new page in her legal pad, ready to jot down whatever Margot says.

"The Disciple and the Doubting Convert must meet face to face. They have much unfinished business to resolve from their last meeting. Neither truly won in that last confrontation, but much has changed since then."

Ann is grateful for the shorthand she'd been forced to learn in business school, then frowns as the words begin to dawn on her. "Who is the Doubting Convert, Margot?"

"The Beast must reunite with his greatest non-believing supporter. The disbelief will fully recede when they once again clasp arms in camaraderie. Until these lost lambs are returned to the flock, the Beast cannot be fully at ease with his ascendancy."

And then she goes silent again, not responding to anything Ann does or says. Rereading the prophecy, Ann is almost certain who the two lost lambs are, but she definitely isn't ready for the confrontations to come.


End file.
